seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Seinto Seiya Wiki
A long time ago, the world was ruled by the gods. Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom, protected the earth, the sky was ruled by Zeus, god of thunder and lightning, the sea by Poseidon, god of the ocean, and the underworld by Hades. During Athena's battles against evil forces who wish for Earth's destruction, young warriors of hope would fight to protect her. They were the symbol of hope and peace in the world. They were called Athena's Saints. Wearing magical armor known as Cloths connected to their constellations, these brave warriors fight massive battles for true peace to be reached. With superhuman strength, their fists rip the skies, their kicks split the ground beneath them. This power comes from their Cosmo, energy remains from the Big Bang which created the universe. 100 orphans have been sent to different countries in order to become Saints. Following excruciating and life-threatening training, 10 of the orphans return with the Bronze Cloths. Following 7 years of brutal training at the Sanctuary in Greece, Seiya finally gains the Pegasus Cloth after defeating the last of the contenders competing for the Cloth. After finally reversing the waterfalls at the Rozan Five Old Peaks in China, Shiryu is given the Dragon Cloth. Having mastered the concept of freezing atoms, Hyoga finally manages to shatter the unbreakable wall of ice and earn the Cygnus Cloth in East Siberia. Surviving the trials and defeating his opponents on Andromeda Island, Shun succesfully earns the Andromeda Cloth. After killing his mentor, Ikki receives the Phoenix Cloth from Death Queen Island. From Oran in Algeria, Jabu attains the Unicorn Cloth. From Lake Holtz in Finland, Ichi receives with the Hydra Cloth. From the Bomi Hills in Liberia, Nachi earns the Wolf Cloth. After killing dozens of bears in the Rocky Mountains of Canada, Geki receives the Bear Cloth. From Mt. Kilimanjaro in Tanzania, Ban is given the Lionet Cloth after his training. Sanctuary During the rebellion against the Sanctuary, the Bronze Saints defend the Gold Cloth from several assassins before facing the power of the more powerful Silver Saints sent by the Sanctuary's new Pope Arles. After their battles against various Silver Saints and surviving two assaults from Gold Saints, Saori and the Bronze Saints journey to the Sanctuary where they battle against the twelve Gold Saints in order to reach the Grand Pope's Chambers. However, things get worse when Ptolemy strikes with his Phantom Arrow, wounding Saori. According to him, they have only twelve hours to save their goddess. Through their demanding journey, the Bronze Saints awaken their Seventh Sense, the only Cosmo powerful enough to fight a Gold Saint at equal level. Asgard With the Sanctuary battle over at last, chaos starts erupting from Asgard, and the Bronze Saints must engage the God Warriors with their newly repaired Cloths. Once again, Athena's fate hangs in the hands of the young Saints. The Bronze Saints have half a day in order to destroy the Nibelungen Ring by defeating the seven God Warriors and retrieving their Odin Sapphires, which is the only way to obtain the Balmung Sword. Once again, they must realize the true power of their Cosmo and burn it to the limit. Poseidon Shortly after their victory against the God Warriors at last and with the Nibelungen Ring destroyed, Poseidon, god of the sea, reveals himself at last, having taken Athena captive. While she offers to take the vicious rain inside the Main Breadwinner in order to buy humanity time, the Bronze Saints rush to the Ocean Sanctuary before heading for separate Mammoth Pillars in order to destroy them, or else the Main Breadwinner will not even be scratched. As it is not difficult enough to shatter the seven Mammoth Pillars, each one is guarded by a Marina General whose power may seem equal or even superior to a Gold Saint. Engaging their new enemies, the Saints must learn further about the hidden power in their Cloths resurrected by the Gold Saints, in order to surpass the Marina General's powers and destroy the Mammoth Pillars. Hades With Poseidon sealed at last once again, the Bronze Saints are forbidden to enter Sanctuary when Hades and his 108 Specters break free from the seal and a new Holy War begins. Participating despite Athena's prayers and the Gold Saints' attempts to decline their aid, the Bronze Saints engage in several confrontations along with the Gold Saints before Athena takes her life. When Shion arrives at the statue of Athena, he revives the Athena Cloth as well as the Bronze Cloths with her blood before sending them to Hades' earthly castle with the order to defeat Hades once and for all. Joining their comrades, the Saints are split up as they finally reach the underworld, being forced to surpass the Seventh Sense and awaken the Eight Sense in order to vanquish Hades and his army of 108 Specters before heading to Elysium. Now confronted by the twin gods Thanatos and Hypnos in a battle of life and death, the Bronze Saints must burn their Cosmo beyond the boundaries of a human in order to achieve a divine miracle worthy of the gods. Omega Mars 25 years after the holy war against Hades, a new generation of Bronze Saints step up to repeat the heroic deeds like their previous generation. In order to save Athena from evil, they fight various Silver Saints before being forced to achieve the Seventh Sense in order to battle the Gold Saints serving the god of war Mars, until the real evil threatening the world's safety reveals itself. With the aid of the Saints of the past now revered as legends, and donning Cloths bestowed with the power of elements and new appearances, the new generation of Saints prepare themselves to defend their goddess Athena and the world from evil. Pallas A year after saving Athena during the Sanctuary Battle, the Bronze Cloths receive upgrades and new designs as Athena and the Saints prepare themselves for the battle against Pallas protected by her army of Pallasites. During the conflict against this new enemy, Koga and his friends must use all their teachings and skills in order to achieve victory against Pallas and her Pallasites who oppose Athena. While they fight in order to end the war between Athena and Pallas, the Bronze Saints must awaken the legendary power of the Omega in order to have any chance against the power of the four most powerful Pallasites wearing godly swords and their mighty leader, Saturn. Soul of Gold After the destruction on the Wall of Grief, the original 12 Gold Saints who sacrificed themselves in order for the Bronze Saints to pass onward to Elysium, find themselves revived in the snowy lands of Asgard. Determined to find out why they have been revived and by who, the Gold Saints are embroiled in duel against Andreas and his God Warriors who plot to control the lands of Asgard through Yggdrasil, a massive tree said to contain a great evil. The Gold Saints must stop Andreas with their new enhanced Cloths containing a hidden power bestowed upon them by Athena herself. Category:Browse